The present invention relates to a warp knitting machine for the production of pile ware having at least two guide bars carrying guides and a pile sinker bar carrying pile sinkers displaceable in the longitudinal direction. The guides lay the threads for the formation of (a) the ground ware, without crossing over the pile sinkers and (b) pile loops by crossing over the pile sinkers. The present invention also relates to a process for forming warp knitted pile ware by using such a warp knitting machine and to the pile ware itself produced on such a machine.
Warp knitting machines of the foregoing type are generally known, as disclosed in German Patent 24 35 312. This patent shows a first guide bar for the production of tricot ground ware and a second guide bar for the formation of pile loops. This patent also shows a pile sinker bar displaceable in the longitudinal direction, whose pile sinkers reach into the needle gaps and continually remain there. The patterning possibilities of such a device are minimal.
EP published application 286 461 discloses a process for the preparation of pile ware, which employs three or more guide bars which can lay not only the ground ware but also the pile loops. This is achieved by subjecting the guide bars to a sequential displacement, where in one sequence the guide bars as well as the pile sinker bar are displaced. In a subsequent sequence everything other than the pile sinker bar is displaced. Where different thread systems are supplied to the guide bars, there is provided a pile with a diagonal striped pattern.
An object of the present invention is to provide pile ware having a plurality of patterning possibilities. This task is solved by providing the warp knitting machine of the prior art with at least one guide bar equipped as a jacquard guide bar with laterally displaceable guides. The ground displacement of this guide bar is so chosen that, in dependence upon the jacquard controls, it can lay either ground ware or pile loops.